Pregnant By A Bully
by Moonlight1994
Summary: Troy and his friends bully Gabriella and Taylor, Troy is dared by Chad to sleep with Gabriella at a party. That party changes Troy and Gabriella's life forever as she becomes pregnant and they need to find a way to co-parent but will it be successful?
1. Bullies

Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 1 - Bullies

Gabriella's POV  
My alarm woke me from my deep slumber and I sighed as I dragged myself out of bed and into my shower to start another day of my miserable and depressing life, as I got into the shower and let the warm water fall over my body I thought about the day ahead and knew it was going to be miserable like it normally was. I was bullied at school but a certain group of people who because they had money thought that they were going to amount to something in their lives and they picked on everyone else who didn't have an expensive cars or the 'perfect' look.

Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Zeke and Jason bullied me and my friend Taylor and had bullied us since freshman year and although me and Taylor put on brave faces at school when we were at home or on our own we let all of our emotions show, I cried pretty much everyday when I got home from school and then I wiped my face and went down for dinner it had just become my normal daily routine.

After my shower I went into my room and got dressed, did my hair and put some mascara and foundation on and I grabbed my bag with all my stuff in went down to the kitchen for breakfast. My mum was already in the kitchen and making pancakes for breakfast and she kissed my cheek when I said good morning to her and she handed me my breakfast and a drink "What lessons have you got today?" She asked.

"English, math, double science, Geography and History" I answered as I stuck into my breakfast.

"Well that sounds like a good day, I'm not going to be coming home tonight I said I would stay at George's house... Is that OK?" She asked and I nodded as I had a mouthful of pancakes.

I looked it when my mum stayed at George's for the night because that meant that she was getting closer and closer to him and I liked George I think he's a really nice, honest and hardworking kind of guy and he always makes an effort with me. George and my mum had been seeing each other for about six months now and once or twice a week for the past three months she would stay at his for the night but she would always ask me if it was OK like I was her mother, when she first started asking me I had never met George so I used to tell her that I didn't want her staying there but once she introduced me to him I was more then happy for her to stay there and between you and me I think they'll move in with each other very soon.

Don't get me wrong it's weird seeing my mum with someone other then my dad but I got used to it, besides it's not like my dad cared about me. Since he and my mum split five years ago, because he couldn't keep his penis in his trousers, he hadn't even bothered to send me any birthday cards or presents and for christmas last year I received my first card which had $50 in and then that was it.

As I finished my breakfast I put my dish in the sink and finished the last of my orange juice before putting that in the sink too and kissed my mum's cheek as I went to put my shoes on and leave for my walk to school, I only lived a five minute walk from home to school.

When I got to school I went to my locker and seen Taylor already waiting there, she was holding her books for first and second period and looked down at the floor as if hoping no one would bother her. I went up to her and we greeted each other with a hug "Hey, you OK?" I asked her.

"I tell you what the next time I see that Chad Danforth I'm going to punch him so hard he'll forget his own name! Not that it would take a lot for him to forget, I doubt that ape even knows his own address" Taylor said and shook her head in anger "Anyway how are you?" She asked.

I knew she didn't like to talk about what our bullies did to us in school so I didn't ask knowing we would talk about it when we spoke on the phone later so I didn't ask her what Chad had done to her already "Yeah I'm OK, mum is staying at Georges's tonight... I think it's getting serious" I stated.

"Well I'm happy for your mum she needs a nice man in her life" Taylor answered and we made our way towards homeroom. Since George had brought me and Taylor dinner and a movie one night when she stayed at my house she has always like him and instead of her walking home like she normally does the next day he drove her home, to her George was the best boyfriend my mum had ever had.

We took our normal sears in homeroom at the back away from everyone, our homeroom teacher Ms Darbus wasn't in yet and in walked the bullies. Me and Taylor looked at each other like we always did and looked down at our books hoping they would just leave us alone "What you reading? More ways to be a geek?" Chad questioned me.

"Actually I'm reading about evolution... I'm pretty sure I seen a picture in here of an ape who looked just like you and I'm pretty sure he was picking his nose, you gotta be careful when picking your nose Chad you might take out what little brain you have in there" I told him and seen his face drop into an angry one.

He was about to say something when Ms Darbus walked in and him along with all the other bullies took their seats, Taylor looked over at me and smiled.

Somehow Troy had managed to get his way into my English class and he sat a few in front of me but always looked back and passed notes to me to irritate me, halfway through the lesson out teacher Mr Moor handed back our graded papers from last week "Mr Bolton in your next paper if you don't get a C+ or above then I'm going to be having words with your dad about all the basketball you seem to be able to have time for but not your English class" Mr Moor said as he handed back Troy's paper.

"Well maybe if I had someone from this class who was better then I was help me I might be OK for our next paper" He said to Mr Moor "What about it Gabriella?" He questioned as he turned in his seat to look at me.

"I'd rather have cancer" I answered back and a few people chuckled.

"OK class settle down. What I seen in most of your papers was the fact that you seem to blame Romeo for what happened in the end between him and Juliet, why was it his fault?" He asked no one in particular he was just waiting for someone to answer.

Once that dreaded class was finished I made my to math but on my way I was stopped by Troy and Zeke in an empty hallway "No one speaks to me like the way you did in English you understand?" He questioned "Not so tough now without an audience are you?" He questioned again when I didn't answer him.

I tried to move past him but blocked my way " I know you have the brain of a child but you don't need to act like it" I told him as I went to walk past him "Move out of my way" I said strongly to him but he didn't budge "Move" I was really beginning to get irritated.

"Make me" He stated and moved his face closer to mine.

"Why do you have to act like such a big man in front of your friends? I bet when your on your own you just put your head down and get on with life, scared your little friends and your fake girlfriend will dump you? Insecure much?" I asked but it just made him madder, he slapped the books out of my hand and when I bent down to get them he nudged me lightly so I fell over and he walked off with Zeke laughing. I walked into math class a little late "Sorry I'm late I got held up" I said and took my seat next to Taylor.

The rest of the day was uneventful except at lunch when Sharpay 'accidentally' bumped into Taylor and spilt her drink all down Taylor's top but apart from that nothing else was said or done to us. I know being constantly bullied did bother Taylor and it made her angry but she always put on a brave face and had a smart remark for when they said something to insult her.

When I got home I took my shoes off and went into the kitchen and picked up an apple and seen a note on the kitchen counter with my name on it;

Gabriella  
Just reminding you that I've gone to George's tonight, I'll be home tomorrow after work and we can go out for dinner with George if you want I know he wants to see you as it's been a while.

There's food in the freezer for dinner and brought some more hot chocolate before I left it's in the cupboard above the kettle, call me or George if you need anything.

Love you lots  
Mum xx

I screwed the note up and put it in the bin and decided what to have for dinner today, as I looked in the freezer we didn't have much choice and it wasn't shopping day until Saturday and today was only Thursday so I guess I was just going to have to make do with whatever we had, I grabbed a cheese pizza and put it in the oven knowing I wouldn't eat a whole pizza I never did but there wasn't anything else that seemed appealing.

After dinner I started on my homework but that only took me just over an hour then I decided to call Taylor "Hello?" Her mum said as she answered the phone.

"Hi Mrs Mckessie it's Gabriella, is Taylor there?" I asked.

"She's just gone to the store with her dad, I'll get her to give you a call when she gets back" She said.

"OK thanks Mrs Mckessie bye" I said,

"Goodbye Gabriella" She said back and we hung up.

I went up to my bedroom and closed all the curtains and went into my connecting bathroom and started running a bath, i went back into my bedroom and grabbed my towel and decided to get undressed and through the days clothes in my laundry basket. I know some people may find it weird that I shower every morning and had a bath ever night but when your asleep you got a sweaty and sticky and during the day again you get sweaty and sticky and I can't stand it.

A purple mark made me look at the mirror at my elbow and seen a purple bruise on my elbow which must have been from Troy pushing me over today when I went to pick my books up, I looked down at the floor and started crying like I did every night.


	2. Invitation

Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 2 - Invitation

Troy's POV  
As I walked into school I went to my locked and opened it, a piece of paper fell out and landed on the floor so I picked it up and had a look at it. It was for a party at a guy named Jake's house tomorrow night his parents were out of town for the weekend and he had decided to have a party and it was invite only so that meant no geeks like Gabriella and Taylor were going to show up thank God!

People may see me as a bully or whatever and yes Sharpay does bully the girls for the fun of it but I have a reason. Them two think that there own shit doesn't stink and they need to be taken down a peg or two and I was more then happy to do that, they think that because they get A's in every class that they are so perfect and great and they are going to lead perfect lives... I wanted them to know that they are no better then anyone else here and it doesn't matter about grades so what if they get A's they are no better then me as they are always putting me and Chad down like yesterday when Gabriella made the ape joke in homeroom and saying she's rather have cancer then help me with school stuff she's nothing but a stuck up bitch.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Chad, we did our handshake and started walking to homeroom where Sharpay was probably already and waiting for me. Don't get me wrong I like Sharpay, well I got to like her she's my girlfriend but sometimes I think she just takes things a little to far and she's so over the top! I never even asked her to be my girlfriend we just used to hook up at parties and then we started kissing in school and hooking up during free period and since then she's called herself my girlfriend and I just went with it.

When I walked into homeroom I was attacked by Sharpay who kissed me and dragged me over to her seat where i sat down and she sat down on my lap and Chad, Zeke, Jason and her brother Ryan all sat around us "I had the greatest idea this morning" She started "I spoke to Jake and asked if we could use his place as the venue of our prank and he was more then happy... We put an invite in Gabriella and Taylor's locker for the party and humiliate them at the party in front of everyone" She finished with a giggle.

"How about we spike their drinks and get them really drunk, everyone acts stupid drunk" Zeke said.

"Or how about we get them drunk and get someone to act like they like them... Kiss them... Sleep with them" Chad suggested.

"Who's going to have sex with them?" Sharpay questioned.

"Put names on a piece of paper and into a hat or something and whoever gets picked has to do it no matter what" Zeke said.

"Yes! Ryan give me your hate" Sharpay took Ryan's hat off his head and started writing names out on a piece of paper and she folded them up and put them in his hat.

"Troy's name isn't in there" Jason stated angrily.

"But he's my boyfriend!" She argued.

"C'mon you scared he'll get picked, have sex with her and leave you for her?" Chad joked.

Sharpay put my name in the hat and mixed the names up a little and she put her hand in and picked out a name "Troy" She read of the paper and everyone laughed as I groaned in annoyance "I think Chad should do it as it was his idea" Sharpay said.

"Oh no you picked Troy's name it's up to him... Good luck man" Chad said as Ms Darbus came in.

When i got home from school I went to change into my basketball stuff and went into the backyard where me and dad played a little one on one and were soon joined by Chad, Zeke and Jason. Dad went inside to get us all dinner put on and something to drink as it was a hot day.

The topic of conversation whilst my dad was gone was me sleeping with Gabriella tomorrow and to be honest I was dreading it and not because I don't like her but I think it's a bit to far to take things she's clearly a virgin and I felt bad taking things that far with her. I would kiss her and maybe feel her up as a dare but to me sleeping with her was taking things a step to far and I wanted to tell them I'm not doing it but then they'd ask why and I can't say I feel sorry for her as I bully her and have probably hurt her worse then that before.

As we ate dinner my phone kept buzzing with text messages and I knew my mum was getting annoyed, to her dinner time meant no phones or other bits of technology people actually talk at dinner but thankfully she spoke to the boys more then me so they took up most of the conversation "Troy go and see who wants you so badly" Mum said irritated.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket as I went outside to answer it and it was Sharpay "Sharpay I'm at dinner, I can't speak right now" I told her as I answered the phone.

"Sorry but I was thinking how about we don't go to the party tomorrow, my parents are going away and Ryan is going to the party so why don't you come over and we can have some alone time, we haven't done that in a while I'm going to start thinking that you don't want me anymore" She said with a laugh.

"Look Sharpay I'm really sorry but I don't think I can date you anymore... We're too different. I think maybe you should date someone who is more into the stuff you're into and someone you have more in common with" I said to her.

"What?! Troy tell me your playing some stupid joke!" She shouted down the phone.

"Sorry" I simply stated and hung up the phone. I went back into the house and sat down at the table where I was sat previously and felt everyone watching me waiting to hear who it was "It was Sharpay" I stated.

My mum groaned in annoyance "How many times have I told you Troy to dump her, she's a clingy, fake, irritating girl and if she gives me one more fake smile I will kick her ass" The boys laughed at her "Do you know she calls him about thirty times when he gets home from school" She told them.

"Well I did just dump her mum so can we stop talking about her?" I asked.

"You dumped her?" Zeke asked in shock "You know I think she's planning a wedding man" He joked.

When the boys left I went up to my room and put ESPN on and watched an old game, I was worried that she would show up to the party tomorrow and make a scene or say she dumped me because I was gay or something because that's what Sharpay does. When her and her ex boyfriend split she told everyone that he had chlamydia and that was why she broke up with him but he said he broke up with her because she was crazy and I knew she was crazy so I believed his side of events.

My phone buzzed and I looked at it to see a text from Chad : Check ur fb now.

I went into facebook and seen that I had been tagged in a post by Sharpay Evans and before I even looked at it I groaned but I clicked on it and looked at the post.

Everyone should know that Troy Bolton is a cheating and evil little boy who no girl should go near, he cheated on me several times and has got genital warts... I only found out tonight when he came over to have sex with me!

I scrolled down and looked at the comments;  
Chad Danforth: Liar! He was at his house having dinner with his parents, me, Zeke and Jason. U kept phoning him and he dumped u LOL.

Zeke Baylor: He dumped u.

Jason Cross: U got dumped!

Troy Bolton: I dumped u stop lying, I didn't dump u horribly y start drama for no reason? Ur crazy. And for the record I have no STDs!

When I logged back onto facebook an hour later I seen that my comment had gotten 37 likes and lots of other people from school had commented calling her a drama queen and a liar. I didn't want people to be horrible to her but. I don't see why she lied? Surely she knew I was going to see this and was going to set it straight, maybe she just wanted the attention.

I woke up the next morning and decided that I needed to go for a run and got dressed before going downstairs and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, I kissed my mums cheek and left the house for a run. I put my iPod on and had Kings Of Leon's Sex On Fire blaring out loud making me forget the world and just run.

My short morning run ended up being an hour and a half run and when I got home I was exhausted! I went for a shower and when I got out of the shower my phone buzzed on my bed and I seen that it was Chad "What's up man?" I asked.

"Nothing just playing some ball, what you doing?" He asked.

"I just got out of the shower, do you and the boys wanna come over I can put a bbq on for lunch" I suggested.

"Yeah sure man sounds good... I'll phone round then boys in a sec. You looking forward to getting laid tonight?" He questioned laughing.

"You are so funny, no I'm not looking forward to it and I never thought I would hear myself say that" I said with a laugh "You don't think it's taking things a bit far?" I asked him.

"No way! Look that girl thinks she's sent from the heavens I want her to be humiliated like she's done to us... Karma's a bitch" He stated.

"OK, well I'll see you guys in a bit" We said out goodbyes and hung up.


	3. Spiked

Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 3 - Spiked

Gabriella's POV  
My mum was staying at George's again tonight and she left money for me and Taylor to get a pizza as she thought we were having a girls night in but little did she know that me and Taylor were off to a party, I couldn't believe it when me and Taylor got the invitations in our lockers and we thought it was some sick joke but as Jack walked past us yesterday lunchtime he said he hoped we could make it to the party and I was surprised I thought maybe Sharpay or someone had put it in there for a joke but Jake had done it.

Taylor looked hot wearing a pair of leggings with a long off the shoulder top and some heels and I thought I looked OK too in my black skinny jeans, a white top that left a two inch gap between where my trousers did up to the hem of the top and my wedges. Taylor curled her hair and I straightened mine for a change and we did each other's make up, we were actually invited to go to a party and I was excited to finally experience a high school party and see what the fuss was about.

The money mum left pizza me and Taylor used it to get a cab there and were going to use it to get a cab back as owe both planned on having a drink and Taylor was the only one who could drive out of the two of us.

We got to he party and half the people who were already there were so drunk they couldn't even walk! We went straight over to the drinks table and started pouring ourselves a drink. I seen Troy and Jason walk towards us and nudged Taylor who looked their way then back at me "I'm standing my ground" She stated and as they passed us Jason 'accidentally' barged into me making me drop my bag in the floor and the contents come spilling out so me and Taylor bent down to pick all the stuff up.

Troy's POV  
As the girls bent down to pick the stuff up Chad spiked leaned over the table and spiked Gabriella's drink and we walked away as they stood back up again "OK in about an hour she'll be ready for you" Chad said and patted my back "Good luck to ya man" He said and started dancing with a girl.

I watched as the girls drunk their drinks and decided that if I was going to have sex with someone Chad spiked I was going to need to get as drunk and out of it as she was, I felt so guilty doing this but it needed to be done so she could be humiliated like she humiliated me everyday, because of her everyone thought that I was a dumb jock who didn't know who romeo and Juliet were or what the 6 times tables were and it was about time she got her just deserts.

After an hour and a half I could see how out of it she was and somehow she had lost Taylor and was just sitting on the stairs on her own, I downed the rest of my drink and went over to her "What?" She asked when she seen me standing over her.

"Making sure you're OK because you know if you end up needing an ambulance or something you're going to ruin this party, come with me upstairs and sit down where there's no noise" I told her.

"What so you can do something to be mean to me no way!" She stated and tried to stand up but fell.

I helped her stand up "How about I help you upstairs and then go find Taylor for you?" I questioned.

"You'll do that?" She asked shocked.

"I don't want this party closed down" I answered.

"Fine" She stated and I helped her up the stairs and I looked over at Chad who smirked at me and began dancing again. I took her to a room at the back of the house and turned the light on, there was a joining bathroom so I got her a glass of water and handed it to her "It's weird you being nice to me... But it's nice" She said.

I sat down next to her on the bed and helped her put the glass down on the bedside table "Don't find Taylor, stay here with me" She said and leaned in and kissed me.

I started kissing her back and we ended up lying on the bed with her on top of me, she took her own top off and straggled my waist and she tried to take my top off but was struggling so I gave her a hand and she started kissing down my chest towards my belly button where she stopped and started undoing my jeans. I helped her take her jeans off and then I took her bra off and threw it with the rest of the clothes on the floor next to the bed where and she started to take my boxers off "You sure you want to do this?" I asked her "I don't want to be accused of rape tomorrow" I told her.

"Yes I'm sure" She said and I nodded and she started taking my boxers off and when she did she just stared at it and I was about to ask her if she was OK and wanted to continue but before I could say anything she leaned down and i thought she was going to kiss me but her lips didn't land on my lips they landed on my penis!

She guided my penis to her vagina and she took a deep breath before putting it in and she looked uncomfortable and I could tell by the tightness that this was her first time, I let her get used to the feel of it as the guilt set in at what I was doing and I knew if my mum knew what was going on she would kill me, she didn't bring me up this way and I was about to tell her I couldn't go through with it but she started going up and down on it.

When we finished having sex Gabriella laid down next to me and looked up at the ceiling of the room for a few minutes "Are you OK?" I asked her.

"Yeah just shocked at myself, I'm sorry but I better go and I'll be happy if this is never mentioned again" She stated and she got off the bed and started getting dressed and I did the same, the door opened as she was putting her top on and Chad walked in.

"We leave you for a little while and this is what happens? You can not be trusted on your own, I know your single now but do you have to stoop that low?" He asked and laughed.

Gabriella's POV  
Part of me was hoping Troy would say something and stand up for me but he didn't he just looked down at the floor, I ran out of the room and down the stairs and found Taylor by the drinks table "I want to go, let's go" I told her and she just nodded to me and we left.

When we got home she took my upstairs and asked me what happened and I told her, she was shocked that I would have sex with Troy in the first place but I think she was shocked that I had sex in general and I was shocked at myself, is that what happens when I drink? Do I turn into a slut? I started crying and decided that I needed a shower to scrub myself clean.

After my shower Taylor and me got into my bed and she soon fell asleep but I couldn't sleep I couldn't stop crying so I went downstairs and cried on my own at my own mistake. School on Monday morning was going to be nasty everyone was going to know if Chad knew and they were all going to make fun of me but maybe Troy will say something? Yeah like he said something to Chad tonight my mind screamed at me, I can't believe I gave myself to him so willingly.

Finally at 5am I had finished crying and I was tired so I went back upstairs and climbed back into bed but as soon as I closed my eyes everything I did came rushing back to me, I couldn't sleep fearing that I would have dreams or nightmares about what I had done and to some girls it may not be a big deal but to me it was! Being a virgin I looked my nose up at these girls who have one night stands but now I was one of them.

11am I awoke again but this time it was because Taylor was brushing her teeth with her electric toothbrush, when I seen what time it was I jumped out of bed knowing that my mum would be home any minute and my room smelled like two alcoholics had been in here all night so I opened my windows and sprayed loads of air freshener and brushed my teeth then used mouth wash after, I felt so sick and so did Taylor so we went downstairs to get some pain killers and as we hit the bottom step my mum came through the door with George in tow "Ladies" George greeted.

We said hello and went into the kitchen and managed to discreetly take some pain killers then after that Taylor said she was going home.

As I closed the door when Taylor left my mum called me into the living room and I sat down opposite her "Me and George have decided that things are getting serious between us and we both want some sort of commitment but feel it's to soon for marriage so... George is going to move in!" Did she have to shout?

"That's great" I stood up and hugged them both, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later "How about we go somewhere to celebrate?" I suggested.

"Yeah how about we go for brunch to celebrate" George suggested.

Troy's POV  
When I woke up I looked up at the ceiling and thought about last night and how disgusted with myself I was, I would never want someone to do that to my daughter and I was angry that I had become a sheep and followed what everyone else was doing. The Troy last night wasn't the real Troy the real Troy wouldn't treat a girl with so much disrespect no matter how much i disliked her and I knew by now Chad had probably told everyone about it and they were all going to tease her more just because I was a sheep.

I finally managed to drag myself out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast where Chad was already sitting, when the hell did he get here? I didn't care to be honest I just made myself a drink and some breakfast "We're going shopping want anything?" Mum ask and I shook my head in response "OK see you boys later" she kissed my cheek and left with dad to go grocery shopping.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Like shit, I can't believe I let you of all people talk me into having sex with her. You drugged her Chad what if she finds out and gets us done for rape or something? We took things to far last night and you know it!" I shouted at him.

"Will you relax! She won't find out and if she gave consent you can't get done for anything" He argued back.

"People are going to bully her more now, it's not fair" I told him.


	4. Teased

Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 4 - Teased

Gabriella's POV  
The alarm went off and I wanted to cry knowing that the bullying was going to get worse today because everyone was going to know about it, I did contemplate skipping but I couldn't leave Taylor there on her own with the bullies because if I wasn't there they would start on her like they have done in the past when I've been off sick. I dragged myself out of bed and dragged myself to the shower and did my normal morning routine and when I got downstairs for breakfast I was greeted with a kiss on my cheek from my mum and a warm smile from George who was staying over and moving in his stuff tomorrow.

As I walked into school everyone stared at me and whispered about me and I tried to ignore them and went to my locker were Taylor was waiting for me and greeted me with a hug, I opened my locker and a piece of paper fell to the floor and Taylor picked it up and handed it to me: Geeky Gabby... More like Slutty Gabby.

I screwed the piece of paper up and threw it on the floor "All of this will blow over in a couple days, you're not the only girl in this school to have sex with someone" Taylor told me as we walked to home room.

We walked into homeroom and everyone stopped talking and stared at me but me and Taylor carried on walking to our seats and we sat down in silence and so did everyone else. There was a laughing coming from outside and Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy came into the classroom and Troy went straight to his seat and Chad started laughing looking at me "Oh look slutty Gabby shows her face" He stated.

Everyone sniggered but I looked over at Troy and he just sat with his head down, why doesn't he say something?! "Shut your face Chad!" Taylor shouted at Chad and everyone went silent.

"Taylor leave it he's just a pathetic little man" I told her and she shook her head in anger.

As lunch time rolled around I wanted to go home everything was just to much. I had abuse shouted at me, things put in my locker, Stuff had been written on my locker, girls had pushed and shoved me, my books had been slapped out of my hands, I had been tripped up several times and my phone had been thrown and smashed.

Me and Taylor sat at one of the table and everyone just kept staring at me and whispering about me, I could feel my eyes tearing up and I before anyone could see what they were doing to me I walked out and went to the bathroom.

Troy's POV  
I watched as Gabriella passed me crying and Taylor followed her and part of me wanted to go and follow her to make sure she was OK but decided against it and went to the gym and grabbed a ball before shooting some hoops. I felt so bad that Gabriella was getting bullied and teased because we had sex and I wanted to tell her everything and apologise but I knew that would be a bad idea.

The door to the gym opened and Chad walked in with the boys and I didn't want to speak to them right now "Hey man" Chad greeted and took the ball off me "Everyone knows about Geeky Gabby turning into Slutty Gabby... This couldn't have gone better" He said and laughed loudly.

"You know what man we took things to far I don't care what you say we should have never of done that to her, how can people tease her for sleeping with someone? What about the girl you slept with Saturday night? What if people do to her what you're doing to Gabriella? I should have never let you talk me into this it's not fair on her" I stated to him angrily.

"C'mon man it's just fun, she needs to know she's no better then anyone else and now she knows it" Chad said as he came over to me.

"Things have been taken way to far! I regret ever having done this" I walked past Chad and left the gym just wanting to go home.

When school finished I drove home and went straight to my room and changed into my running stuff and decided to go for a run to clear my head, I put my iPod on put my headphones in and just left the house and started running.

All I could think about was how Gabriella must be feeling right now and how much she must hate me for not saying anything to help her out. A part of me wanted to go to Gabriella's house right now and go and apologise to her for everything that I had done and tell her about everything and tell her I would try to help and stop the teasing but I just couldn't bring myself to face her right now.

Gabriella's POV  
I got home from school and went straight up the stairs and went into the bathroom to have a bath but when I took my clothes off I looked at myself in the mirror and I was disgusted at myself for what I had done with Troy, I gave myself so willingly like Sharpay does for men! I started crying and was angry and disgusted at myself and I wanted to scream but I knew my mum would hear me downstairs, I seen a pair or scissors on the side and picked them up. My mum and Taylor would notice if I cut my wrist and I didn't want them asking questions, especially my mum.

No one would ever see cuts and scars if they were across my thighs so I sat on the side of the bath and brought the scissors across my thigh, it hurt so bad but I needed to do this to make myself feel better. Blood dripped down the side of the bath and pooled on the floor and I started to feel sick so I stopped and put the scissors back where I got them from and turned the shower on not wanting to have a bath.

I cleaned up the blood in the bathroom and put a bandage around my thigh to stop the bleeding, it wasn't a big cut but it was there and it did make me feel better, the cutting let me vent out my anger and frustration without screaming, if I was screaming my mum would hear and I didn't want her to know anything. She doesn't even know that I've been bullied at school and have been since freshman year when we moved here.

My phone rang out loudly and I seen Taylor's name flash up on the screen "Hey" I said when I answered.

"Hey, just wanted to know how you were after today? I know it was a tough day" She asked.

"Yeah I'm feeling better I've vented my anger for today but it's going to happen tomorrow and the cycle is going to continue until we graduate in nine months time so I'm just going to have to deal with it... I have no choice" I explained to her.

"I'm sure everything will blow over in a few days and you know that I'm going to stick up for you as much as I can and help you out but I'm sure everything will blow over" She said.

"Yeah maybe but if it doesn't I'll deal with it" I told her.

"You won't be dealing with it on your own" She said.

"Thanks, look I better go I'm going to have dinner" I told her and we said our goodbyes.

I went down for dinner and seen my mum and George putting dinner up on plates ready to put on the table, I sat down next in between the both of them and we made small talk but once dinner was done I went up the stairs and said I wasn't feeling well and when I got to my room I sat on my bed and started crying at the situation that I put myself in.

Half an hour later my door knocked and my mum came in, without invitation, she sat next to me on my bed and put her arm, around me "Is there something you want to tell me? You've been acting strange... Is it George living here?" She questioned.

"No I like having him around... It's just the normal stresses of school" I told her.

"You know you can tell me anything don't you, good or bad" She said.

"Yeah mum I know" I answered.

She kissed the top of my head and left my room and closed the door behind her, if my mum has noticed a difference on my behaviour then maybe I need to do something about it. I don't want her worrying about me because she'll start asking questions I would rather not answer and I'm not a good liar so she'll find out everything and she'll flip! She always wanted me to stay a virgin until I got married like she did and I feel like a bit of a disappointment.

School the next day was exactly the same, everyone was mean and even though Taylor stuck up for me our other group of friends didn't want to be seen with me so at lunch me and Taylor had to sit on our own and I told her to go and sit with the others but she said she was going to stay with me.

When I got home I went up to the my bathroom and sat on the side of my bath and grabbed the scissors but today I ma two cuts, one on each thigh, the blood was all over the place but I didn't care all I cared about was the release it was giving me at this moment in time.

After I had done the cuts I looked down at the floor and seen all the blood and wondered how much blood I was losing doing this and what the consequences where from doing this but I quickly shook the questions from my head as I didn't want to make myself stop doing this.

I went downstairs to dinner and mum and George were already seated and had a plate of food in my seat "Gabriella I'm really worried about you, are you sure you're OK" My mum asked halfway through dinner.

"You know don't be scared to tell me if I'm the problem I can take a step back if you want" George said.

"George it isn't you I promise, I like having you around, trust me it's not you" I told him and he smiled "And mum" I turned to her "Like I told you yesterday I'm stressing over finals and school stuff like every kid my age stop worrying about me I'm fine" I said to her.


	5. Collapse

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 5 - Collapse**

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up for the third time and seen it was still dark outside, I looked at the clock and seen that it was 2:37am and as I tried to get comfortable again to try and fall back to sleep a sickening feeling came over me and I rushed to my bathroom and puked up everything that was in my stomach and even when my stomach was empty I got sick again. After I had finished I brushed my teeth and used some mouthwash before going back to bed and I fell asleep straight away.

The alarm woke me up at 6am and I did my normal routine before leaving for school, I went to my locker but Taylor wasn't there like she normally was and I was about to get my phone out and call her but she approached my locker with her head down holding her books tight to her chest "What's wrong?" I asked when she finally reached my locker.

"Just Chad... It doesn't matter, are you OK?" She asked.

"It's been six weeks since I had sex with Troy you'd think that everyone would have got over it by now" I told her and we made our way towards homeroom but as I was about to enter the classroom I got a knotting feeling in my stomach and felt the need to be sick so I ran towards the bathroom and puked up my breakfast and anything else that was in there. As I didn't have my toothbrush with me I had to rinse my mouth out with water and when I was done I made my way back to homeroom at the same time Ms Darbus came in.

After homeroom Taylor walked with me to my lesson "Where'd you go?" She asked.

"I had to be sick, it happened last night as well I think I'm coming down with something" I told her.

"Do you not want to go home?" She questioned.

"No I'll be OK" I told her.

"Well if you're not you let me know OK?" I nodded and went into my next class as she carried on walking.

I took my seat in class and seen Troy give me a small smile before turning around and looking at his desk. I looked down at my desk also but a few seconds later a screwed up piece of paper landed on my desk I looked up but no one was facing me so I unscrewed the paper and looked at the note:

_I have asked them all to stop the teasing_

I could tell by the scruffy writing that the note was from Troy and I wrote a reply:

_Thanks I appreciate it. The jokes are getting a bit boring now_

I tapped the person in front of me and pointed to Troy and the note passed forward to Troy.

At lunch me and Taylor got our food and went to find a place to sit down but as soon as I sat down and looked at the food on my plate it seemed to make me feel sick... That was just looking at it. I pushed my plate away and needed to be sick again and I stood to go to the bathroom but my legs gave out.

**Troy's POV**

Everyone in the dinner hall went silent and I followed all their eyes to see that they were looking at someone on the floor so I moved closer curiosity getting the better of me and seeing that it was Gabriella laying on the floor out cold "Someone call an ambulance!" Taylor shouted as she kneeled down next to her.

I was about to get my phone out when I seen one of Gabriella's friends Martha get her phone out and call them, Taylor looked up at me then back down at Gabriella as if telling me this was somehow my fault.

The ambulance got Gabriella and took her away and Taylor went with her, Chad came and stood next to me "What happened?" He asked.

"Gabriella fainted... Ambulance is just taking her away" I explained to him.

"Oh nothing important then" He walked away and sat at a table.

For the rest of the afternoon I couldn't shake the look that Taylor gave me when Gabriella was on the floor as if I had something to do with it, had Gabriella done something to herself because of the teasing? Was it my fault? Maybe later on I should go to the hospital and see if she was OK and what had happened.

When I got home I asked dad if he knew anything because I knew when stuff like this happened there was a teachers meeting and they discussed what happened and why but he said they knew nothing, the head teacher had tried to phone Gabriella's mother and find out but she said she didn't know anything either they were waiting for test results and they all probably wouldn't know until the morning.

**Gabriella's POV**

When I opened my eyes I seen Taylor looking over me with a smile on her face "Your mum is on her way" She said and held my hand "You scared the hell out of me" She said.

"Sorry... Has a doctor been in yet?" I questioned.

"Yeah they examined you, took some blood and did a couple of other tests" She explained.

"What do you mean they examined me? My whole body?" I questioned in panic, they would see my scars on my thighs and the fresh cuts too.

"Yeah they examined your whole body, what's the problem?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter... Do you know when my mum will be here?" I asked.

"Any minute now" She answered.

Ten minutes later my mum came rushing in with George and she kissed the top of my head "What happened? Taylor said you've been sick and then you collapsed at school, what's going on?" She questioned.

The doctor came in and asked to speak to my mum outside, this was it.

**Maria's POV**

When the doctor asked to speak go me outside I became worried about he was about to tell me and braced myself for the worst "When Gabriella came in we did a full body exam of her looking for any obvious explanations for her collapse, I seen some marks on her that concerned me... Did you know that Gabriella was cutting her thighs?" He asked.

What? Gabriella was cutting herself? Why? "No I didn't, you've seen the scars are they old? New?" I questioned in shock.

"Looking at the scars and cuts I'm thinking they are very recent no more then a couple of months old... Has anything happened in the last couple of months that would make her do this?" He asked.

"No, she was acting weird a few weeks ago and I asked her if there was something wrong but she said no it was just normal school stress... Is that why she collapsed?" I asked.

"No. The reason that she collapsed is because she's pregnant, we took a blood test and it confirmed the pregnancy what we're going to do is do an ultra sound just to see how far along she is and to make sure the baby is OK and healthy" He explained.

Pregnant and cutting herself? What has gotten into my baby? She was a perfect student and perfect daughter and now all of this. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend, what sort of mother am I to not even notice all of this? I thanked the doctor and told him I wanted to speak to my daughter before they came and did the ultrasound.

I went into the room and she looked at me with sadness "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? You don't need to be cutting yourself because of it" I said to her.

"Pregnant? What do you mean pregnant? I can't be pregnant I only had sex once and... Mum I promise I didn't know I was pregnant" She told me.

**Gabriella's POV**

Hoe could I be pregnant?! Taylor looked at me in shock and so did George "Why was you cutting yourself?" George asked.

"I was so disgusted at myself for giving myself so willingly to him and at school everyone was teasing me and I needed something to vent my anger out and the cutting did that, if I knew I was pregnant I wouldn't of done it" I told them.

"The doctor said he was coming in to give you a scan and see how far along you are" Mum said.

"No need I'll be six weeks, that was the first and last time I had sex" I said and put my head down and looked at my hands which suddenly became interesting.

When visiting hours where over and everyone had gone I laid in the bed and looked up at the ceiling as I thought about becoming a mother. Was I ready for this? Could I do it? What will Troy say? Shall I tell Troy? How will this effect my school work? Will they let me stay in school? How will I be able to afford a baby? Will the teasing get worse? Shall I get an abortion? Will my mum help me out? What about George? What will they do to me for this? These questions and many others run through my mind.

I rested my hand over my belly and thought about the little baby that was in there and it needed me to protect it and look after it. I think if I put my mind to it I could do it and I will be a good mother to my baby whether Troy is there or not, I know he'll probably won't want anything to do with me and the baby but my mum told me I had till next Friday to tell Troy and his parents or she would do it herself.

What if I convince her to move away and then he doesn't ever have to know because I have got a funny feeling that he isn't going to be happy about this and he isn't going to have any interest. Although I was scared to be bringing this baby up on my own I knew that in the end that's what's going to happen, I was going to be another statistic of a single teen parent in America and the thought of that made me want to cry itself.

I cannot believe I had sex with Troy so willingly and unprotected! What the hell was I thinking? I think the problem was that I wasn't thinking at all. Mums wanted their kids to grow up like me, straight A student, dreams of going to Stanford, dreams of becoming a doctor and now I'm 17, alone and pregnant... Great!

**Let me know what you think... **


	6. Daddy

**Pregnant By A Jock - Chapter 6 - Daddy**

**Gabriella's POV**

When I awoke in the hospital the doctor was there looking at my chart, when he seen that I was awake he came and sat in the chair next to my bed "You know I see a lot of young girls come in here pregnant and alone and after listening to your mother and friend yesterday I realise that you are a great student with straight A's and it will be a high chance that you'll be accepted into a really good college and I want you to know that there are other options out there like abortion and adoption, any choice you make about this baby will be a tough one and all options will change your life in different ways but you need to choose what's right for you, if your thinking about adoption I can give the number to an adoption agency that me and my wife used to get our son or if you are thinking about abortion I can get one of the nurses to come and speak to you or if you are deciding that you want to raise the baby then I can get in touch with a midwife to talk you through everything to expect and the best way to deal with it... Also about the cutting... I can put you into contact with a very good physiatrist who can talk about why you were doing it and other ways to de-stress yourself. I want you to know that there are people who want to help you but you need to ask for the help and decide what you need to do" He smiled softly at me and got up off the chair and left the room.

There were so many different options and so many different channels of help I can use, he was right I did have a really good chance at getting into a really good college but with a baby would I be able to do that? Maybe I could speak to the midwife, the adoption agency and the nurse for the abortion and see what the effects of each choice are and then maybe I can decide what the best one for me is even though I have a pretty good idea which one I will choose I need to know what I'm getting myself in for.

I called the doctor back in and he sat in the chair like he did before "Would it be possible to speak tot he nurse, midwife and adoption agency... I just want to know more about each one then I can make my mind up" I explained to him.

"Of course you can, what I'll do is page one of the midwife's to come up and one of the abortion nurses and I'll give you the number to adoption agency so you can talk to them as well" He said.

"Thank you for all of your help I really appreciate it" He smiled softly at me again before leaving.

Twenty minutes later a woman came in and smiled "Are you Gabriella?" She asked and I nodded "Hi I'm Melissa one of the midwife's... I hear you wanted to talk to me" She said and sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"Well I have pretty much made up my mind in keeping the baby but I wanted to explore the other options, but if I were to keep this baby and raise it on my own what can I expect from the pregnancy, birth, after birth... Everything really" I asked.

"Every pregnancy and birth is different it's all about what keeps you comfortable but we'll start with what to expect during the pregnancy..."

**Troy's POV**

I always seem to be the last one out of the gym on a Friday, as I started walking towards the doors they opened and Taylor came storming in and when she got to me she slapped me hard around the face "What the hell was that for?" I asked her angrily.

"Gabriella's pregnant and she's thinking of running away so she doesn't get bullied more... Here look at the text she sent me" She stated and threw her phone at me:

_I've spoken to a midwife, abortion nurse and I'm about to speak to an adoption agency but I have decided that I'm going to raise and keep the baby but I don't think I'll be able to go through the rest of the school year being bullied and teased because I'm pregnant and it's not like Troy is going to want to help out so I'm going to ask my mum if we can leave Albuquerque then Troy never has to know, I'll talk to you more later when I get home I'll phone you xx_

Gabriella was pregnant? Oh man this was not supposed to happen at all! What the hell was I going to do I don't want a baby "Do you know what time she'll be home?" I asked Taylor.

"No, but let me tell you Troy I don't care if you want a baby or not Gabriella is pregnant and having your baby. You need to step up and be the man that you claim to be and raise your child because it's not just Gabriella's fault this happened it's both of you to blame and that child doesn't need to suffer because of your stupid decision" She slapped me again and walked out of the gym.

I was in shock that Gabriella was pregnant, none of this was supposed to happen! Why doesn't she just get an abortion then we can all go back to living our lives the way we want to live them, she wants to go to Harvard and I want to go to U of A and neither of us could do what we wanted with a baby on our arm, couldn't she see that abortion or adoption was the best option right now.

She was right in the text when she said I don't want to be a dad and help out I want tom be a college student and enjoy life by going to parties and getting girls not worrying about how to pay for diapers or formula, this was so messed up.

I went to find Taylor to ask her when Gabriella talks to her later and tell her she's home to get Gabriella to phone me or for Taylor to ring me and tell me she's home and I'll go round and speak to her properly and we can discuss this like adults.

When I found Taylor she was sitting outside on her own sitting under a tree reading a book "Can I talk to you?" I asked and she nodded.

"I need to ask you a favour. When Gabriella tells you that she's home can you let me know so I can go round and speak to her and me and her can talk about this and what the best thing to do... I know you don't owe me anything and I know she doesn't want me to know about any of this but I'm glad you told me but now I need to speak to her" I explained to her.

"If you are going to ask her for an abortion then don't bother she's made up her mind that she is keeping the baby and that's it, there is nothing to discuss really unless you are going to ask her about child support. I know you don't want a baby and you are not going to ask about child support so why do you want to speak to her" She questioned.

"Taylor I need to speak to her so we can discuss this all between us, she needs to know what she's giving up raising a baby" I told her.

"It's her choice and if she wants to raise the baby then that's what she'll do... You know I told her to not go to that party that night, she should have listened to me" Taylor said and looked down "OK when she tells me that she's home I'll let you know" Taylor said and I gave her my number to text me.

After school I went home and went straight to my room and waited for the text from Taylor to say that Gabriella was home and at half 5 that evening the text arrived.

**Gabriella's POV**

There was a knock on the front door and my mum and George had gone out so I opened it and seen Troy standing on the other side and I was shocked, I opened the door wider for him to come in and we went to the kitchen to get ourselves a drink "What are you doing here Troy?" I asked him.

"Taylor told me you were pregnant" He stated and we sat on some chairs around the island in the kitchen "Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear it from Taylor?" He said.

"Well Taylor had no right to tell you anything at all, the thing is Troy I'm not stupid and I know you want nothing to do with the baby and yes I am keeping the baby and bringing this baby up and I'll do it with or without you Troy I'm not going to depend on you. I wasn't going to tell you about the baby I'm going to ask my mum if we can move away so the bullying will stop and my child doesn't have to be brought up around here with the father not wanting to know... It's not fair" I explained.

"You're right I don't want to be a father right now, Gabriella you want to go to Stanford or Harvard university and I want to go to U of A and neither of us can do that with a baby. Gabriella please can you get an abortion and then we can go back to normal and do all of the things that we had planned" He pleaded with me.

This is why I didn't want to tell him "Troy I am not getting an abortion! If you don't want to raise a baby then fine don't I will do this on my own I don't need you, my mum and George said they will help me till I have finished college and can stand on my own feet so you're not needed!" I shouted at him.

"OK then you bring this baby up on your own you don't need my help OK you do that but don't come crying to me when you're struggling to live!" He shouted back and stood up and left my house slamming the door behind him.

I sat in the chair and started crying at the mess I had got myself into, I can't believe Taylor told him knowing damn well I didn't want him to know, I got my phone out of my pocket and text Taylor:

_I cannot believe you told Troy about the baby knowing I didn't want him to know... I thought you were going to support me in this_

I put my phone on the table and sighed in annoyance.

**Review! Review! Review!**


	7. AU VERY IMPORTANT

Hello (Sorry for the AU)

I have written out a plan for this story and what I want to happen in each chapter and I need to know that you amazing people are going to continue reading this story because I have around 50 chapters planned for this story then I have a sequel called 5 Years Later and I have around 25 chapters planned out for that story but I don't want to continue writing if no one really wants to read that much, please let me know though guys I would really appreciate it.

Thanks

Moonlight1994 J


	8. Liar!

_**Just a real quick AU; I just want to thank all of you for all of your support on this story and I am so pleased that you are all going to continue to read and review my story all the way through and read my sequel when it's published so as a lovely little belated Halloween treat, today I am going to be posting two chapters of this story as a massive thank you! Thank you again for all of the support I really appreciate it and it's nice to know my hard work is appreciated **__**J**__** I LOVE YOU!**_

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 7 - Liar!**

**Gabriella's POV**

I had spoke to my mum about moving away and she said because of her and George's job at the moment it was impossible to move so I had to stay at East High and listen to more teasing because now according to Taylor everyone at school now knows that I was pregnant. She said she had told one of the girls we eat lunch with and she has told more and more people and Troy told Zeke and it had been spread like that as well, apparently people had been saying to Taylor that I had been lying about being pregnant then said that if I was pregnant it wasn't Troy's baby. I wasn't looking forward to go back to school and dealing with all that shit!

When I got to school everyone was staring at me and shouting at me calling me a liar, Taylor wasn't at my locker because she knows she has done wrong by telling people when I told her to keep her mouth shut and she knew I was annoyed with her but I didn't need her or anybody all I needed was my baby and everything would be OK I knew it would be.

As I walked into homeroom everyone went silent and just looked at me as I went to my seat and as I sat here I could feel everyone's eyes on me, out of the corner of my eye I seen Taylor take her seat but she didn't say anything to me she just sat there. My eyes looked to my right and I seen Troy sitting in his chair with his head down, Chad was talking to him but he just kept shaking his head.

By lunchtime pretty much everyone in the school had called me liar and said that it wasn't Troy's baby and I was just making it up for attention and if I could sleep with Troy so easily at the party then who knows who else I've slept with... Not that it is any of their business. I hated high school and the sooner I leave all of these pathetic losers the better.

As I was walking out of school I heard someone call my name and turned around to see Troy coming over towards me "I know the baby is mine and I've told them that but they're not listening. I've seen you looking at me throughout the day with hatred so I thought I should let you know that I am asking them to stop spreading rumours" He explained to me.

"Whatever Troy I don't care, the second I can leave I'm going to and I'll be taking the baby with me and no one here will see either of us again" I told him and was about to walk off.

"I am sorry for this, I should of used a condom I didn't mean to get you into this mess" He said.

"Well how about you be a man and step up to your responsibilities and provide for your child? I don't want anything off you, I'm not even going to ask you for child support but I will ask you to be buying diapers, formula, clothes... Anything that baby needs whether you see this child or not you will support it" I told him.

"Be a man? Gabriella you have no idea how much stress I am under right now. I have got scouts coming to see my game next week, I have my dad pushing me for more practise, my mum thinks I'm the perfect son when I'm not and I've got to try and live up to her expectations, I've got to lead a basketball team to victory somehow and to top it all off I'm fighting to keep my weekend job so I don't have to live off my parents" He stated.

"Oh boo hoo to you! I have got to grow up and become a mother because we were BOTH stupid enough to have sex unprotected, I have got to try and keep my grades and attendance up at school so I don't get kicked out and Stanford even look at my application and even then when they find out I have a baby they might just tell me to go away which means I have got to find another college... Probably community college and I have to look at my mums disappointed face everyday. Me and my baby have no choice but to reply on my mum because no one is going to hire me if I have to take time off in a few months for maternity leave. I'm stepping up to my responsibilities and doing what is right by my child so don't even go there about how your life is so hard" I told him angrily.

"This is why I asked you to have an abortion, you won't have to do any of that stuff if you didn't want to... You can go to Stanford and be their top student, you can get a part time job, you won't have to look at your mothers disappointed face and all of your problems can just disappear if you get that abortion" He explained.

I shook my head at him "No, you better start saving because if you don't help put by buying diapers and other stuff then I will be coming after you for child support because this is your mistake too not just mine and you are going to stand up to your responsibilities whether you like it or not" I told him and walked away from him.

When I got home I slammed the front door closed and ran up to my room throwing my bag on the bed I ran into my bathroom to have a shower and seen the scissors sitting on the side, my hand twitched towards them but then I thought of my baby and the damage I could be doing so I looked away from them and undressed myself and hopped into the shower.

I went downstairs for dinner and seen them sitting there waiting for me "How are you feeling?" Mum asked.

"OK, tired more then anything" I said.

"You know me and your mum are going to help you out as much as we can with buying things and babysitting when we can so I don't want you to think that your in this on your own" George told me.

"Well hopefully you won't need to help out to much financially because I told Troy today that whether he sees the baby or not he will be paying for the diapers, bottles, clothes, formula and everything and if he doesn't then I will be taking him to court to pay child support... I told him I didn't want anything of him for me just stuff for his child, we'll see if he does it" I stated.

"Does his parents know?" Mum asked.

"I don't think so, his dad is gym coach and he hasn't said anything to me or anything so I'm going to say no but with the news spreading so fast in that school he'll hear it sooner rather then later but I'm hoping Troy will tell him himself" I explained to them.

"Well he sounds like a gutless little man so I wouldn't count on it" George commented before sipping his drink.

As I climbed into bed that night I turned my laptop on and started going through my E-Mails and was shocked to see one there from Troy.

_Gabriella_

_I know you hate me but please read this E-Mail and understand where I'm coming from._

_We both have our whole lives ahead of us and we both have the potential to do what we dreamed of doing but not with a baby. You said it yourself earlier that Stanford might just get rid of you if they hear you have a baby and you might end up going to community college and you're too smart for community college you deserve to go to Stanford. Raising a baby is hard and it will change both of our lives and you need to make sure you can afford a baby even with my help because my part time job at the weekend doesn't pay much so it won't be buying much and I'm not asking my parents to bail me out from this._

_You know how I feel about the situation but if you are one hundred percent sure that you want to keep this baby and raise it then I will help you and step up to the mark and be a dad by going to appointments, scans, doing night feeds, buying as much as I can, going to anti natal classes, doing everything I can to help bring this baby up right._

_Think about everything I've said and get back to me when you have made a choice on what you want._

_Troy._

I instantly typed my reply:

_Troy_

_I completely understand why you don't want this baby because I have thought the same things but everything happens for a reason and I believe we were meant to have this baby but like I told you, if you don't want this then fine I don't need you as much as you think I do but it would be nice to have you there. I don't want you to think that because I'm keeping the baby you have to become super dad because you don't, if you really do not want to be a dad then that's OK I won't force you to do night feeds and everything but you will be paying child support._

_There is no doubt in my mind that I am keeping this baby and raising it, if you want to become a dad then we need to meet up and speak properly to talk about visitation days and times and all the rest of it but you need to be sure... I don't want you walking in and out of this baby's life when it suits you. I'm 100% sure I want this but do you?_

_I'll speak to you at school where we can speak properly._

_Gabriella_

I sent my reply and turned my laptop off and turned all my lights off, I rested my hand on my stomach and rubbed it a little "Let's hope daddy comes round soon" I whispered to my stomach and closed my eyes to sleep.

**Review! Review! Review!**


	9. Grandmother

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 8 - Grandmother**

**Troy's POV**

Gabriella is now 10 weeks pregnant and has an appointment to go and get a scan of the baby to make sure that everything was OK and all though I had worries about this at first me and Gabriella had come to an agreement that when the baby was born I would be at the birth, I would visit Gabriella and the baby at her home for the first couple months then I would get the baby every Friday night till midday Saturday and we had also agreed that I wasn't going to pay child support but have a nursery at my place for the baby to stay.

I was such an asshole about the whole baby thing at first but the idea had grown on me and Gabriella had been awesome throughout the whole thing and had invited me to all her scans and everything, we had a scan to go to tomorrow and I was excited this would be the first time we would be seeing the baby.

Everything seemed to be working out but I still hadn't told my parents yet, Gabriella and her mum think that I have because Maria said that if I didn't tell them then she would so I told Maria I had told them and she said she wanted to speak to them but I told her they were angry and didn't want to speak at the moment. I knew I was going to have to tell them sooner rather then later because I'm going to need to start buying stuff for the nursery... Well I need to ask my mum if I can use the spare room as a nursery and I think she will say yes but dad will say no, it was him who I was worried about telling.

Gabriella knew my parents didn't know about the baby and she promised to try and keep her mum away for while until I work up the courage to tell them, I was thinking about telling my mum and seeing if she would tell my dad but Gabriella said I had to do it myself.

Since I had decided that I was going to be a father I had made the bullying towards Gabriella and Taylor stop and I told them that Gabriella's baby was mine and I was going to be a father to the baby, that had upset Chad and Sharpay very much but Zeke and Jason had been supportive of me and had done everything they can to help me out and Gabriella, Zeke had even dropped her off home a couple times and stood up for her against some people that were being mean to her.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts, I looked at the caller ID and seen Gabriella's name flashing up "Hi, how's it going?" I asked her when I answered.

"It's good, I was just double checking that you were going to pick me up tomorrow at ten to go for the scan because if it's a problem then my mum said she can drop me off" She said.

"No it's fine I'll pick you up then take you home after... Your mum still not trust me?" I asked her.

"I'm not having this fight again, I'll see you tomorrow" She said and hung up the phone.

Maria, Gabriella's mum didn't trust me alone with her daughter and thought that I wasn't really into having a baby with her I was more into getting into Gabriella's underwear which wasn't true. Don't get me wrong Gabriella is a good looking girl and since the pregnancy and stuff we're been spending a lot of time together and she's a really nice girl and we grew close but I don't think we would work out together.

I pulled up to Gabriella's the next day and bibbed the horn for her to come out, I would knock on the door but her mum would throw out some comments I didn't feel like hearing today. Today I was excited and didn't want to listen to her comments and bring me out of my good mood and put me in a bad mood.

Me and Gabriella got to the doctors where we were having our scan and sat in silence as we waited to be called. The only conversations we ever had was about the baby and as we were here getting a scan we didn't have anything to talk about until we had the scan and knew everything was OK.

"Gabriella Montez?" A woman called out, we stood up and followed her to a room where she told Gabriella to lay on the bed and to pull her top up to under her breasts and said the Doctor would be in soon. I took a seat next to her bed and looked around at the room which smelt strongly like disinfectant and I noticed Gabriella also look around, a picture on the wall caught my eye of a woman through different stages of her pregnancy and what it looks like giving birth... Ew.

"Gabriella Montez?" A woman asked as she came in and Gabriella nodded "Hi I'm Doctor Anna Harries, I'll be your Doctor throughout your pregnancy and I'll be the one delivering your baby... How are you feeling today?" She asked.

"I'm feeling good, the morning sickness woke me up this morning but apart from that OK" Gabriella answered.

**Gabriella's POV**

I really liked Doctor Anna Harries, she was really nice and understood the situation between me and Troy without judging us which made me feel more comfortable with her. She asked me about the morning sickness, if I had any questions... Which I did and she answered them all perfectly.

"OK let's do the scan, I'm going to put some jelly on your belly and it might be slightly cold I do apologise" She smiled at me and put the jelly on my small barely there bump which was cold she wasn't lying, she turned the monitor on and moved the sonogram machine around on my stomach and a picture came up on a screen. You could clearly make out a head and a little body but that was all "That's your baby" She said and smiled at me and Troy.

She said she would give us a moment and left the room "Can you believe that's our baby" I said to him.

"I know it's un-real that we made that baby" He stated and looked at me with a smile.

"It makes it seem more real... I know it's not here yet but it still feels like I'm a real mummy" I wiped a tear away and sniffed. Troy handed me a tissue and I thanked him then we just sat there in silence looking at the picture on the screen.

When she came back in the room she printed off a copy of the picture for me and a copy for Troy, me and Troy decided to go and get something to eat as I was starving and it was nearly lunch time so Troy drove us towards a restaurant and we found a table away from the crowd so we could have a conversation about the baby and the doctors appointment.

Things were awkward at first and we just ate our food in silence but we did need to talk about everything properly without having my parents, his friends or my friends butting in the conversations and throwing in their not needed input on the situation "Troy when are you going to tell the parents about the baby? Everyone at school is talking about it so your dad is going to hear about it sooner rather then later, it's better that your parents hear this from you. They need to know that they are going to be grandparents… say they throw you out you need to find somewhere to live so you can make a nursery so your child has somewhere to stay when he or she comes to stay with you" I explained to him.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair dropping his fork on his plate "I want to tell them but I'm scared to tell them in case they do throw me out. I don't have enough money to get my own place and support a child, I need to plan everything out in case they do throw me out or if they don't. I'm not scared about telling my mum I'm scared to tell my dad you don't understand how angry and controlling he is, he likes knowing what's going on and having a plan and this baby might his grandchild but it's not in his plan and he won't like it" He said to me.

"Well like I said everyone at school is talking about it so he is going to hear it form someone else, surely it will be better if he hears it from you" I told him "I can tell him with you if you want" I suggested.

"No I need to do this on my own" He stated "I'll do it tonight, I'll tell my mum first and she can help me tell me dad" He told me and I told him I thought that was a good idea, from what he told me his mum was a nice woman so it was a good plan.

**Troy's POV**

I dropped Gabriella home before going home and I went straight into the kitchen where I could hear my mum clanging around, once in the kitchen I seen her making tonight's dinner and I greeted her by kissing her on the cheek "Hello sweetie, good day?" She asked.

"Yeah it was good, listen mum can you come into the living room so we can talk about something, it's serious and I really need your help" I said and she nodded and we went into the living room, we sat down next to each other on the sofa and my palms started to sweat as the moment dawned "Mum I'm going to be a dad" I told her and she gasped "I went to a party a couple of months ago and I slept with a girl and she's pregnant with my baby, I went with her today for a scan and she's ten weeks" explained to her and handed her the scan picture.

"Oh my God Troy, how long have you known?" She asked.

"I've known for about a month and me and Gabriella have come up with a plan that suit's the both of us and everything seems to be coming together but I need to tell dad as everyone at school is talking about it… I need help telling him you know how he gets when it doesn't go his way" I explained to her.

"Of course I'll help you tell him… I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother. What the hell have I told you about condoms? I can't say I'm not disappointed because I am but well there's nothing I can do about it now so I'll have to get on with it" She smiled softly "Although I'm a little excited" She said and kissed my cheek before hugging me "When can I meet her?" She asked.

"Erm… after I tell dad" I answered and she hugged me again.

**Thanks for reading guys. Review! Review! Review!**


	10. Granddad

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 9 - Granddad**

**Troy's POV**

My dad came home as me and my mum were still sitting in the living room she passed me back the scan picture and I put it back in my pocket until I had told my dad and seen his reaction, he came into the living room and seen the two of us sitting there and he knew instantly that something was wrong "What's going on?" He asked and sat in his chair opposite the sofa me and my mum were sitting on.

"Well dad I don't want you to freak out or anything when I tell you this, I want you to promise me that you won't freak out" I told him and he just nodded in response, my mum held my hand as I planned out what to say in my head.

"Troy are you gay?" He asked.

"No!" I said frustrated and I could see the relief on his face "Dad I… well I'm going to be a dad" I told him.

"What? What do you mean you're going to be a dad?! For God's sake Troy how many times have me and your mother talked to you about safe sex! I cannot believe you have been this stupid as to get a girl pregnant in such an important time in your life, you have scouts coming to see you to give you a scholarship and now you've got a girl knocked up! How do you expect to pay for this child? Me and your mother are not paying, this is your mistake… who is it you got pregnant?" He asked.

"Gabriella Montez" I answered "We went to the doctors today and got a scan done to make sure that everything is OK" I told him and got the scan picture out of my pocket and handed it to him, he studied it for a moment before handing it back and leaving the room.

I decided to five my dad some space and go to Gabriella's so I could tell her that I had finally told my parents about the baby, when I got there I knocked on the front door and thankfully it was her who answered and she smiled at me before letting me in and we went up to her bedroom and I explained what had happened at home "Your dad probably now thinks that I'm a silly little slut" She said "I'm glad your mum wasn't angry though" She said.

"Yeah my mum wasn't that angry, she's disappointed but like she said now what's done is done and we can't do anything about it. She wants to meet you but I think we'll leave it for a couple of days and let my dad calm down" I explained to her "I'm glad that they now know but I know it's going to cause a lot of trouble at home between me and my dad and I know my mum will get caught in the middle of everything" I told her.

"I'm sure he'll be OK, it just a shock so let him get over it and I'm sure he'll be OK. Your mum seems like a nice woman so maybe she can talk him round or something" I wish I had the confidence that she had "How awkward is it going to be at school for me now" She said and laughed.

I stayed at hers for around two hours just talking about my parents and the whole situation then I left to go back home and face my dad, when I got home my dad was in the backyard shooting some hoops "He hasn't said a word" Mum told me as she seen me looking out the window at my dad.

Taking a deep breath I went out to my dad he looked up when he heard me but went back to what he was doing avoiding eye contact with me so I went and sat on the grass in silence waiting for him to either come and talk to me or to walk back inside and ignore me altogether, thankfully after a few minutes he came and sat down next to me "I'm disappointed in you, I truly thought you wouldn't be as stupid as to get a girl pregnant at this crucial stage of your life. This is going to mess up all of your scholarship chances, you need to go and get a better job to help pay for everything because I meant what I said earlier… me and your mother are not paying for this child you are it's your responsibility, if your responsible enough to have sex then your responsible to deal with the consequences. I know this Gabriella Montez and she's a perfect student with perfect grades, perfect attendance, someone I thought you hated to be honest. Are you two like a thing now?" He asked.

"No we're not a thing it was just a one time drunken mistake at a party. Dad I promise you that I will step up and be as a good as a dad that I can be, I'll do my best to give that child everything they need. Me and Gabriella have already come up with a plan with visitation and payment and stuff, I don't expect you and mum to pay but I need you to guide me and teach me how to be a good dad, I don't know the first thing about changing a diaper or bottle feeds, how much to give them, when to give them it, I don't know how to burp them… I'm clueless I know Gabriella is probably going to be perfect at it like she's perfect at everything but I'm going to need you… and mum" I explained.

"We'll do everything we can to help you both out, you and Gabriella may not be a couple or raising this baby as a couple but she's the mother of my first grandchild so she's a member of this family for life now and we help our family. Let me see that picture again" He said and I handed him the scan picture "Defiantly a Bolton" He said and handed the picture back.

After our heart to heart I decided that maybe Gabriella should come round today and talk with my parents so I called her and went and picked her up, she was nervous because she didn't want my parents thinking that she was some slut who gives it up on a plate which she wasn't so I told her that everything would be OK but I didn't really know what was going to happen.

We got to my house and went straight out to the backyard where my parents had put the BBQ on for some dinner as it was a nice warm day and as soon as we walked into the backyard my mum engulfed Gabriella in a massive hug and my dad just nodded at her and smiled "I hope you're taking good care of my grandbaby in there" My dad said.

"Of course I am Mr Bolton" She said shyly.

"Call me Jack outside of school" He told and she smiled before being whisked off away by my mum "Troy can I ask you something? You can tell me to butt out and all but Gabriella's a really sweet, nice girl who is carrying your baby. Do you not think that maybe you two should give it a chance as a couple and see how you work out, you never know you might find your special one" He told me.

**Gabriella's POV**

Lucille took me into the kitchen to get ourselves a drink and the whole time she asked me questions about my pregnancy like asking me if I had bad morning sickness, if I had gained much weight, if all the doctor's appointments had gone well, if there was any medical history in my family that could harm the baby or make the pregnancy or birth complicated. She seemed satisfied by my answers then she wanted to show me Troy's baby pictures, he was a cute baby with big blue eyes and long curly blonde hair. Would my baby look like him or me?

The conversation soon changed direction to the relationship between me and Troy "Do you think that you and Troy will ever give it a go as a couple. You seem like a really sweet girl, the sort of girl a mother would want for their son and Troy is a good guy… he's easily lead but he's a good guy" She explained to me.

"I don't think me and Troy will ever be a couple we're just too different so I think we're just going to co-parent and that will be the most our relationship will ever come to" I told her and she seemed saddened by the fact me and Troy wouldn't be a couple "He's been good to me so far you know taking me to the scan today, making sure that I'm OK at school and he is always texting and calling to see how me and the baby are" I told her which made her smile.

Jack came in and said all the food was ready so we both went back out to the backyard and took a seat around a table they had as Jack put food on everyone's plate "So Gabriella what are you hoping for? A girl or boy?" Jack asked as he sat down in his own chair.

"I don't yet, I think a boy will be easier to bring up because girl's a bitchy but then again I'd like a girl to dress up everyday… I haven't really decided yet" I answered.

"I want a boy" Troy stated "I love to have a little boy who I could teach basketball too" He said.

"I want to have a granddaughter" Lucille said "I have a son and no daughter so I want a girl in the family, there are no girls in the Bolton family" She told me "What about in your family Gabriella, are there more girls or boys?" She asked.

"My family is a mixture, for every girl that's born a boy normally follows so it's fifty-fifty" I answered "I have seen some really cute girls stuff like dresses, tops, I seen the cutest little onesie as well. I think I'm more for a girl then a boy but either would be great" I told her.

"Do you have any names picked out yet?" She asked.

"No I have looked through a few baby books and online but I can't seem to find any name I like or one that jumps out at me, I'm only ten weeks so I got a while to think about it" I answered.

"I've found loads of names I like" Troy said "Ariel, Iris, Ruth, Apple, Dwayne, Marcel _(yes from The Originals LOL)_ and Carter" He stated as he ate.

"No Troy they are… no… I am not naming my child any of those names" I told him sternly.

After dinner Troy drove me back home and the whole way there he asked what was wrong with his names and like I asked him, what was right with the names he chose? Ariel, the little mermaid or Apple, not naming my child after a fruit or Marcel… where the hell did that name come from? Iris, our child isn't an old woman and for that same reason we are not having the name Ruth, Dwayne just… I just do not like Dwayne and the name Carter, I just don't like it

**Sorry if any of the names mentioned are your names!**


	11. It's My Baby

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 10 - It's My Baby**

**Troy's POV**

I was glad that my parents now knew about the baby and they reacted in the way that they did and I was so glad that Maria and George have spoken to my mum and dad about the baby and how we can all work together to make it as easy as possible for everyone involved. Both of our mum have been great and have said they would baby-sit for us whilst we were at school and college so but because Maria works she wouldn't be able to baby-sit as much but my mum doesn't work and said she would baby-sit everyday if that was what we needed to help with school and homework. George had been great to Gabriella even though he wasn't her dad and just her mums boyfriend, he had come home from work one day and had brought Gabriella a mosses basket for her bedroom which was sweet of him. Things between me and Gabriella have been going great and we've been working together to make sure we can help each other to raise the baby but things have been hard at school because everyone is still saying that Gabriella's baby isn't mine and I should get a DNA test and all sorts, she tried to put on a hard face but I knew it was bothering her and I have decided that I was going to shout it from the roof of the school if I had to that the baby she was carrying was my baby and I was going to help her raise the baby and I have promised myself that I am going to try and get everyone to stop bullying her with the help of Jason and Zeke who had been great to her.

As I pulled up to school I seen Gabriella sitting at the fountain reading a book so when I got out of my car I went over to her and sat down next to her to see if she was OK but as I sat down next to her I seen she looked like crap "Hey, you feeling alright? You look a little rough?" I questioned.

She threw me a dirty look "Thanks for making me feel better about myself Troy" She said angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that I just mean that you don't look well… is everything OK?" I asked her.

"Actually no. I've been having pain in my stomach for the past couple days and last night I was vomiting all night" She told me.

"Then go to the hospital" I told her.

"I told my mum if I wasn't feeling better by tomorrow then I'll go to hospital and if I do go to hospital I will call you and let you know" She said to me.

I walked with her to homeroom and brought her a bottle of water from a vending machine on the way and told her to call me if she needed anything during the day whether it be her wanting to go to hospital or if she just wanted someone to talk to.

As the day went on I became more and more worried about Gabriella and I knew she had gym class with my dad so I went and told him that Gabriella had stomach pains and she had been getting sick all night and he said that he wouldn't make her take part in gym today and he would sit with her on the bleachers during the class and keep a close eye on her. I peeked into the class and seen Gabriella and my dad sitting on the bleachers whilst the rest of the class was playing basketball, he told her something and she nodded and walked towards the door where I was standing "You OK?" I asked when she came out.

"Yeah I'm just going to get a bottle of water" She told me and I walked to the vending machine and got her another bottle of water, her fourth one today and I walked her back to her class and made sure she made it to my dad OK and once she did I walked away and went to the library for the rest of my free period. Since finding out that I was going to be a dad I have been studying harder then I had ever studied in my life because I wanted to graduate on time and go to a decent college and get a decent job so I can support my baby and Gabriella, whether or not me and her are a couple she knows that I will always be there for her if she ever needs anything whether it's boyfriend advice, financial help, college stuff… anything.

At lunch time I watched Gabriella get a sandwich and another bottle of water before walking out of the canteen and I was about to go after when Chad grabbed my arm and pulled me back "Why are you going after her? I know you think that she's carrying your baby but how do you know that's your baby? If she can sleep with you that easily who else do you think she might have slept with? I wouldn't get too attached to her and that kid she's having until you get a DNA test to prove that it's your kid and I guarantee you it's not your kid but she's telling you that it is because you're the only one willing to step up and be a dad to this kid, you're the easy target with a car and a job" He said.

"OK I am clearing this up right now!" I shouted and everyone went quiet in the canteen when they heard me shouting "I don't give a damn what rumours you lot are spreading but Gabriella Montez is pregnant with my child! I don't care whether you believe me or nit but I know the truth and I swear to God if any of you hurt or upset her then you'll have me to deal with and I don't care whether you're a girl or boy!" When I finished my speech I left the canteen and went after Gabriella and found her sitting in the gym "You OK?" I asked and sat down next to her.

She smiled softly at me "Yeah I'll be OK" She simply answered.

"You not hungry?" I asked looking at her uneaten sandwich.

"No not really, I just wanna go home to bed" She told me and sipped her water.

"Want me to take you home?" I asked and she nodded/

I drove us back to Gabriella's house and on the way I called my dad and told him that Gabriella wasn't feeling good and I was probably going to stay with her until George or Maria came home because I didn't want her to be alone when she was feeling this bad and he told me that he would clear it with the head teacher. When we got to her house I took her bag and walked with her up to her bedroom where she had already set up the mosses basket George got her, it was the first time I had actually seen it. It was really nice, it was a cream colour with teddy bears on it "Why don't you get some comfier clothes on and get in bed and I will get you a glass of water yeah?" I questioned and she nodded as I left the room to get her a glass of water.

When I get back upstairs I seen her tucked up in bed and put the glass of water on the bedside table before going round to the other side of the bed and I sat down next to her "Troy you don't think something is seriously wrong do you? With the baby I mean?" She questioned.

"I don't know Gabriella, I really hope that everything is OK but we won't know until you go the hospital and get checked out by a doctor" I told her.

"I'm scared" She admitted and started crying.

I brought my arms around her and hugged her as she started crying, I rubbed her back comfortingly but I was just as scared as her that something was really wrong with her or the baby, I was scared that she was going to lose the baby "How about me and you go on our own to the hospital?" I asked her.

"No I'll wait until tomorrow I might have just eaten something funny that's all and I might be fine tomorrow and I would feel silly going up there for something stupid so I promise you that if I'm not feeling well tomorrow then I will go to the hospital and I will call you and let you know" She told me and I nodded.

The rest of the afternoon me and Gabriella laid on her bed and talked about the baby but I could see that she was getting upset so we ended up putting a movie on and it was only 20 minutes into the movie, that she chose to watch, she fell asleep so I got off her bed and turned the TV off and went downstairs and turned the TV on down there so I was still here until her mum or George came home, I really didn't want her to be here on her own like this and I knew they usually worked late and they wouldn't be home until around 6:30pm - 7:00pm so I would stay here with her until then.

An hour and a half later Gabriella came downstairs and was surprised to see me still sitting here, she came and sat down next to me "Can I be really cheeky and ask you if you could go out and get me some food?" She asked me.

I laughed and nodded at her "What do you want?" I asked.

"Can I have a McDonalds please?" She asked and I nodded and stood up "Let me go and get my purse" She said.

"Don't be silly I'll get you it" I told her.

"Can I come for the drive?" She asked.

"Yeah of course you can" I told her and she went upstairs to go and get her shoes then she came back down and we went out to my car and went to the McDonalds drive through and I ordered her meal and decided to get for myself then we went back to her place. When we got in we put it on some plates and went into the living room and put the TV on as we ate our dinner together.

**I think Troy and Gabriella might become a couple soon :p**


	12. Hospitalised

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 11 - Hospitalised**

**Gabriella's POV**

This has been the worst couple of days of this pregnancy I'm in so much pain in my stomach that it's unbelievable and I wasn't sure how much more of this I am going to be able to take it was driving me crazy! I have decided to listen to everyone and go to the hospital but I didn't want a big audience so I called Troy and asked him if he would take me and he said he would, I told my mum I would call her if I needed her but Troy was going to look after me and I would be home in no time. I packed some things into a bag in case I needed to stay for the night and went downstairs to Troy and said goodbye to my mum and George and me and Troy left to go to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital they were expecting us because I called them when I was on my way here and because I was 12 weeks pregnant I was a priority and I had a doctor waiting for me the moment I signed in and I was taken to a room on the maternity ward and was told to wait until the doctor came and he would speak to me then try and figure out what was going on with me. I was scared just sitting here waiting for someone to come and talk to talk to me and looking at Troy I could see that he was nervous as well "Troy you're making me nervous stop shaking your leg" I told him.

He stopped shaking his leg and looked over at me "Sorry but I'm just nervous" He said and stood up from his chair to stand next to me "Do you want a drink or something?" He asked.

The doctor came in "Hi I'm Doctor Wilson, I'm going to be looking over your case but first I just need to ask you a few questions OK?" He asked and I nodded "How far along pregnant are you?" He asked.

"Twelve weeks" I answered.

"OK and when did this pain in your stomach start?" He asked.

"About three days ago" I told him. He asked me some more questions then he lifted my top up slightly and he felt around my stomach and I told him where it hurt then he got the sonogram machine and when he got back he did a sonogram of the baby and he said the baby was fine then he moved it over to where the pain was.

"From you telling me where the pain is, what sort pain you're in and looking on here I can say that you have got appendicitis" He told me and he could clearly see that I was worried about the effects of this on my baby "You will have to have surgery but it will be key hole surgery and it won't hurt the baby OK?" I nodded.

Doctor Wilson left the room so me and Troy could be alone and talk about some things but I knew I would need my mum to sign forms for me to get the surgery as I was under 18 so Troy went and phoned her and whilst he was gone I just kept thinking about all the things that could go wrong during surgery. What if they accidentally hurt the baby? What if I lose the baby because of this? I needed to have the surgery there was no option but I was scared of what was going to happen if something went wrong.

Troy came back a few minutes later and told me that my mum was on her way so she could sign the necessary forms for me to have my surgery and as me and Troy waited for my mum to come to the hospital the doctor told me about the surgery and said I was going to be in hospital for about 4 days but it was going to be roughly 2 weeks before I was properly healed and back to normal which meant another 2 weeks off school as well as the time I was going to need off school when I give birth, my attendance record was going to suffer so bad this year.

My mum finally got to the hospital and met the doctor and signed all the papers that needed to be signed, the surgery was scheduled for the next morning and I was shitting myself. I have never had surgery in my life and for the first time that I had surgery did I have to be pregnant? Wasn't being pregnant stressful enough without all this drama? Once I promised my mum that I would be OK here with Troy she finally went home "Don't be so stressed with your mum she's just worried about you" Troy told him.

"I know she is but I am trying to calm myself down I don't need her here freaking out and making me more nervous" I told him and he rolled his eyes "What time are you going home?" I asked him.

"The doctor said I could stay here for the night so I will and when you go for surgery in the morning I'll go home, shower, change and come back in time before you're out" He told me.

Troy has been amazing throughout this whole thing and I know he was just worried about his baby and he didn't need to stay here all night with me but he was staying here all night with me and he was being really supportive. He's been making sure I am Ok and comfortable and he's been making sure that I don't need anything and he's just generally being a nice and good guy to me, he doesn't have to do half the things that he does for me but he always does them without complaining and most times he doesn't even wait for me to ask for something he just seems to know that I want a drink or something and he'll go and get me one.

Lucille and Jack keep dropping un-subtle hints that they want me and Troy to give it a go as a couple and try raising the baby as a real family and as much as I like the Bolton's and as much as I like Troy I don't think that me and him are in a place right now where we could give it a go as a couple and raise a baby together as a family. Although I always thought that when I had a baby I would at least have a boyfriend if I wasn't married but I guess this is what happens when you have a baby in high school.

Troy's POV

Gabriella was whisked off to surgery so I took this opportunity to go home and get showered and changed then get back before she's out of surgery. During the pregnancy me and Gabriella have grown really close and I do like her she's a really nice girl and I know she's going to be an amazing mother. I know my parents have been dying for me and Gabriella to give it a go as a couple and raise the baby as a couple but I don't know if she is ready for that, I know that I would like to give it a go with her as we have become close and I have grown feelings for her over the past few weeks now that I have spent time with her and got to know her and she's carrying my baby. I think I am going to make my move on her and ask her if she would be my girlfriend so we can make a go of this properly.

When I got home my mum was in the kitchen making some cookies I kissed her on the cheek "How's Gabriella?" She asked.

"She's just gone in for surgery and I told her I would be there when she woke up so I gotta be quick" I told her and run upstairs and took a quick shower before putting on some new clothes and I went back down to the kitchen "Right mum I'm off back to the hospital" I told her and kissed her cheek again.

"Wait!" She called out and I went back to her and she gave me a little packet of the cookies she made "Give these to Gabriella and tell her I hope she feels better" She told me and I promised her I would I left.

I got back to the hospital and seen Gabriella was already finished in surgery but she was still out cold so I just sat in the chair next to her bed and put the cookies my mum gave me on the bedside table. I poured myself a glass of water and sat down again beside her on the chair again planning what I was going to say to her when she woke up.

An hour later she woke up groggily and I handed her a glass of water, the doctor had already been in and checked her out and she and the baby were both fine but she would have to stay in hospital for 3-4 days just to make sure that she heals properly and there are no complications. I knew that because the doctor had already been in me and Gabriella would have some time on our own which will give me a chance to speak to her about becoming my girlfriend "Gabriella can I talk to you about something? It's pretty serious" I said to her.

"Yeah of course you can" She told me.

"I know when you first told me about being pregnant I turned into an asshole for a while but I want you to know that I have grown to become excited to become a father and since we started spending time together and getting to know each other I have grown to care for you… well it's a bit more then that… I have feelings for you Gabriella and I would love for you to give me a chance and be a boyfriend to you" I told her.

She gasped in shock when I finished my short speech "Oh my God! Troy I really don't know what to say… I mean yeah we've grown to have feelings for each other it's not one sided I have feelings for you too I really do. I would want nothing more then for me and you to become a couple and give it a go as a real family but I don't know if I'm ready for that, we are both going through something most people don't go through until they are in their late twenties or early thirties, having a baby is a lot of stress to have on a relationship are we ready for that?" She questioned.

I stood up from the chair and walked over to her and held her hand "We'll never know unless we try, I want us to give it a go together but only if you're comfortable with it but please let me have that one chance to prove to you that we can work and we can be happy as a real family" I told her.

"OK, let's do this… let's give it a go" She said smiling, I placed a kiss on the top of her head. Gabriella was now my girlfriend.

**Hey guys! I have published a new story called DNA please can you read and review it, I want to know if people are liking the story thanks!**


	13. The Kiss

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 12 - The Kiss**

**Gabriella's POV**

I was now six months pregnant and everything had been going great between me and Troy which shocked me as I thought we would date for maybe a few weeks and then it would become apparent that we wasn't meant for each other and we would go back to just co parenting but I can honestly say that I'm in love with him and I know that he loves me, my mum still wasn't sure of him after all this time even though he had done everything in his power to make her like him. George got on with Troy and they normally bonded over cars and I had bonded with Lucille and Jack and everyone had bonded with everyone apart from my mum, she just didn't want to get to know Troy's family or Troy which she knew bothered me but I guess that's life you don't get everything you want.

Since me and Troy became a couple everyone's treatment of me had changed in the fact that everyone was a lot nicer to me, they held open doors for me and everyone was pretending that they had been my friends for years! The only people that still didn't like me where Chad and Sharpay and I get that Sharpay doesn't like me because she feels that I stole her boyfriend off her but I still don't get why Chad doesn't like me, Troy still hangs out with Chad and spends most of the school day with him so it's not like I took his best friend away from him but I can't make everyone like me so I'll just deal with me. I knew that it bothered Troy that Chad didn't like me because it was his best friend and he had always wanted his dad to be Godfather to his baby but because of the situation it we had decided that Taylor would be Godmother and Zeke would be Godfather to our baby.

Troy has been desperate to find out the sex of the baby but I had told him that I didn't want know I wanted it to be a surprise so Troy said that he would wait until the baby was born like I wanted to, I'm liking how our relationship works at the moment I win all the arguments it was great! Of course I was always right anyway it just took Troy a few minutes to understand that I was right and he was wrong but he always understood that he was wrong in the end. I make it sound like we argue all the time but we don't we had only argued like four times since we got together and I can't really call them arguments they were more 5 minute debates but I always won them.

Knocking on my front door made me leave me thoughts, I got up off the sofa and went to the front door and seen Troy standing on the other side smiling widely at me "Hey" He said and kissed me on the lips before walking into the house and going into the living room "I know you're going to say no but I'm going to ask you anyway, do you wanna come and hang out with Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason and Jason's girlfriend Kelsi?" He asked me. He knew I didn't like seeing Sharpay and Chad more then I had to at school and he knew I was about to say no "Please Gabriella. Zeke and Jason want to see you and if it makes you feel better Kelsi doesn't like Sharpay either so you two can bitch about her…" He said.

"Troy I hate Sharpay and Chad! You know I don't like them and they don't like me, why would I want to go and hang out with them? They couldn't give a damn about me and I don't know why you're still friends with them because they treat you bad too" I told him and he knew I was right. You should hear the way Chad speaks to Troy sometimes and it wasn't right I wouldn't be friends with someone who spoke to me like a piece of shit they had just wiped of their shoe it was disgusting how Chad spoke to his supposed best friend.

"I'm not asking you to become their best friend I am asking you, for me, to come and hang out with my friends for an hour or so that's all" He said.

I knew it meant a lot to him "Fine but I'm only staying for an hour" I told him.

A couple of hours later we pulled up at a basketball court where the boys were already playing and I looked and seen two girls sitting down around the side on the floor, I recognised Sharpay by her bleach blonde hair but I didn't recognise the other girl so that must have been Kelsi, I walked over to Kelsi as Troy went and greeted the guys and it made me smile seeing Kelsi sitting away from Sharpay. Kelsi stood up from where she was sitting and smiled warmly at me "Hey you must be Gabriella, I'm Kelsi" She said.

"Hi, I recognise you from school you play the piano" I said and she blushed in embarrassment "I've heard you play in music class you're really good" I told her.

"Thanks it's nice to know someone appreciates it" She said and threw a dirty look at Sharpay "How far along are you?" She asked.

"Six months" I answered "I could sit down on the floor but my belly's to big so I can't… Let me tell you something, if you want children don't do it this way, don't get pregnant. Get a surrogate or adopt because pregnancy is the most uncomfortable thing in the world!" I told her and she started laughing.

Me and Kelsi hit it off! She was a really sweet girl who although she seemed naïve at times she was a really nice girl. Unlike the other girls at school who just stare at my belly she asked me questions which I preferred, it you wanted to know something then just ask I don't mind answering people's questions "Are you happy with Troy?" She asked me.

"Yeah I am and that surprises me because when he asked me out I thought that we would be a couple for a few weeks then we would end it but I'm happy with him and we're happy together. He's a really good boyfriend and he is always doing sweet things like sending me flowers, sending me loving text messages for when I woke up in the morning, he tells me he loves me all the time and… everything's great" I explained to her.

I needed to walk around for a little bit to get my muscles moving again so me and Kelsi decided to walk around in the park next to the basketball court for a little while and I told Troy that I was going to go for a walk and he kissed me and said he would be finished soon anyway and we can go home, I walked off with Kelsi and as we made it to the park we found some swings "I need to sit down" I told her and we went and sat on the swings "How long have you been with Jason now?" I asked her.

"Only a couple months but things are good he's a sweet guy" She answered and for the next twenty minutes we talked about our relationships and the baby then we decided to go back because I wanted to home and rest so we started walking back.

When we got back to the basketball court I seen Chad, Zeke and Jason playing a game but Troy and Sharpay were missing so I told Kelsi I was going to go and walk around to see if I could find them. I walked around and seen two people walking towards me but it was getting dark and I couldn't see if it was Troy or not so I walked a little closer and the couple stopped walking but I kept walking towards them and I seen that it was Troy and I was about to call him but I stopped in my tracks when I seen him and Sharpay kiss.

I didn't say anything I just turned and started walking away back to the basketball court "Zeke can you drive me home please?" I asked him and he nodded and we started walking off towards his car, as I was getting in the car Troy came running over to me and was about to speak to me but I beat him to it "Troy do not speak to me! Leave me alone" I shouted at him and pushed him away when he came towards me.

"Gabriella I know what you saw but it wasn't what it looked like I promise you! Before you get into the car I need you to listen to me please" He said but I shook my head and pushed him away again before getting in the car.

**Troy's POV**

I watched as Zeke drove Gabriella away and I wanted to punch someone in the face! I wanted to punch Sharpay in the face! She asked me to come and have a look at her car because it was making a funny sound then when we were walking back towards the basketball court I seen Gabriella walking towards us and Sharpay kissed me! I pushed her away but it was too late Gabriella was already walking away and had her back to us. Sharpay smirked at me before walking back towards the basketball court and I ran ahead of her and Jason said that Gabriella had asked Zeke to take her home so I was going to go and explain to her.

What the hell was I going to do? I jumped in my car and drove to Gabriella's house and I pulled up as I seen her close her front door from just getting in herself so I got out of the car and went and knocked on the door but no one answered "Gabriella I know you're home just open the door and let me speak to you and explain" I said and knocked on the door louder.

After she hadn't answered I went around the back and climbed up the tree that would take me onto Gabriella's balcony and I knew she never locked the door so when I got on the balcony I opened the door and seen her sitting on the bed, she gasped when she heard me come in "I didn't mean to scare you sorry" I told her and went to go over to her but she got up off the bed and took steps away from me "Gabriella please it wasn't what it looked like, she kissed me and I pushed her away" I said to her.

"Troy you and her kissed! Your lips touched!" She shouted at me and I seen tears stream down her face "Just leave me alone for a few days for me to calm down and then we can go back to just being single people who are going to have a baby together" She said.

"No… please Gabriella don't do this" I pleaded with her.

"It's over" She stated.


	14. The Truth Is Out

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 13 - The Truth Is Out**

**Gabriella's POV**  
How could Troy do this to me at six months pregnant? Didn't he think that I had enough to deal with being a pregnant teen in high school without my boyfriend kissing his ex girlfriend? I didn't know what he wanted me to do, surely he knew that I was going to dump him when I seen them kissing but maybe that was what he wanted because he wasn't man enough to break up with me himself. When Troy first asked me out I told him I wasn't sure about us becoming a couple but he insisted we gave it a go and we did and I fell in love with him then he cheated with her and he must of known that I was going to see them he knew I was walking around that area! Did he really have that little respect for me? I thought Troy was a good guy who loved me too but maybe I read him completely wrong and he wasn't the guy I thought he was.

Throwing my legs off my bed I went and had a shower before going back into my room and getting ready for the day ahead at school knowing it was going to be a rough day with Troy and everything going on and once I was ready and kissed my mum and George's cheek saying goodbye "Do you want me to drive you to school? You shouldn't be walking around all day" George said as I was about to leave. I ended up getting a lift from George to school and I thanked him before getting out of the car, I walked towards the school doors and was about to walk up the steps when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Troy standing there.

"What do you want Troy? I said everything I had to say last night" I told him.

"I wanted to explain to you what really happened… she seen you coming so she kissed me but I pushed her away the second she kissed me and you were already walking away. Gabriella you have got to believe me I wouldn't do that to you, I love you, you are my girlfriend I'm not a cheat" He said to me.

"I know what I saw Troy! You kissed her!" I exclaimed and a few people stopped and looked at us wanting to know what was going on but I was sick of being centre of attention at this school so I looked down "Don't lie to me Troy" I said quieter.

"What can I do to make you believe me? She kissed me and I pushed her away and if you didn't walk off you would have seen that… tell me what I can do" He said.

I didn't want to speak about this right now I just wanted to focus on school and graduating on time with everyone so I can prove everyone wrong and that just because I'm having a baby it doesn't mean that I can't have a baby with me too, no one thought that I could graduate or go to college and I decided that I was going to do all of that regardless of me having a baby or not "Troy I'm just going to focus on school, you can have as much contact with the baby as you want and I'll let you know when I have doctors appointments" I told him and walked into school towards home room.

At lunchtime I didn't feel like sitting in the canteen and have everyone stare at me so I grabbed myself something to eat then went outside and sat on the front steps which was fairly quiet and ate my lunch but I wasn't really hungry but I needed to eat as I hadn't had anything since breakfast and even at breakfast I hadn't had a lot. When I finished my lunch I went back into school so I could use the bathroom and on the way there I was stopped by Sharpay "I kissed him, he didn't kiss me and he pushed me away" She said to me looking down at the floor embarrassed.

"Did Troy ask you to lie?" I asked.

"No he didn't lie… I did kiss him and he did push me away" She said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because I'm ruining a family" She stated before walking away.

I used the bathroom and went to the gym where I found Troy and Jack talking about something and when Jack seen me he walked past me and smiled telling me that he was going to leave us to talk and I thanked him before walking over to Troy on the bleachers, I sat down next to him and we both sat in silence for a few moments before I started to speak "Sharpay came and spoke to me and told me what happened and I asked her why she was telling me and she told me that she was ruining a family" I told him.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked.

"Yeah I believe you" I told him.

"Great now we can get back to normal" He said and went to hold my hand but I pulled my hand away from his.

"I meant what I said earlier Troy I'm just going to focus on school right now I don't want to be in a relationship I have to much going on right now, maybe when we are both in a better place we can get back together but for now Troy we just need to be friends and bring this baby up correctly" I told him and I seen how upset he was but I needed him to know that I wasn't ready for a relationship but that doesn't mean I never will be "Everything will work out in the end I promise" I said and kissed his cheek before getting up off the bleachers and leaving the gym.

I felt bad leaving Troy even though it was true that he didn't kiss her and she kissed him and he pushed her away but I needed to get my life sorted before me and Troy got into a relationship and became a real family, we rushed into it before I feel and now I wanted to make sure that this is what I wanted.

**Troy's POV**  
I can't believe that she left me even though I was telling the truth I thought she would forget about the whole incident and we could go back to being boyfriend and girlfriend but she left me. She actually left me even though that I was telling the truth, I decided that I wasn't going to let my family go without a fight I was going to try and get her back and I wasn't going to let her go without a fight. I loved Gabriella and I loved my baby, I wouldn't let them go.

After school I went to Gabriella's and knocked on the front door and moments later Maria answered, she didn't look to happy to see me but let me in and told me Gabriella was up in her room so I went up the stairs and knocked on her bedroom door, she called out for me to come in so I walked in and when she saw me she sighed "Troy we've spoken about everything we don't need to talk about anything other then the baby and when I have an appointment or something then I will give you a call and we'll talk then but that's the only time we need to speak" She told me before going back to her homework which was sprawled out on her bed.

"You and that baby are my family and what sort of man would I be if I didn't fight for my family, I love you and I want us to work out and be a real family. I just need you to give me another chance to prove that we can make this work and beat the odds, prove to everyone that they were wrong about us" I pleaded with her.

"Troy please just give me some time… I'm not saying we are never going to get back together but just not right now I need some time to sort my life out properly get everything done that I need to get done, like school, graduation, getting into college just all of that stuff and then we can talk about getting back together" She explained to me.

I ended up just staying there for the rest of the evening and had some dinner with them before I told them that I should head home and when I got home my mum and dad bombarded me with questions about what is going on with me and Gabriella and I had to tell them that we were no longer together and we were going to focus on school and everything before getting back together but I didn't tell them about me and Sharpay kissing because that would open a lot of doors to questions I would rather not answer.

When I got up to my room I looked on my bedside table I seen a picture of me and Gabriella, I'm standing behind her with my hands over her stomach and we're both smiling and we look so happy, it sucks that we're not like that now. If Sharpay never kissed me then me and Gabriella wouldn't be in this situation so I blamed her, this was all her fault and I was going to let her know that this was her fault and I blamed her and only her. I could be staying the night at Gabriella's tonight hugging her, kissing her, rubbing her pregnant stomach and we can be a real family right now.

I turned on my laptop and looked through some pictures of me and Gabriella during our short relationship but we had managed to take loads of pictures and Gabriella had sent me pictures during her pregnancy and her growing bump and I had pictures of our sonogram appointments. Why was I driving myself so crazy about this? I'm sure me and Gabriella will work everything sooner or later and we can get back to being a family.

**What do you think, I want to get to 100 reviews before chapter 15 so review review review!**


End file.
